Dual screen electronic devices, such as dual screen laptops, typically lack a physical keyboard. The keyboard may appear as a display on one of the screens.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, some portions may be enlarged for clarity. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.